


Smile?

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Gladion can't take a compliment.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Kudos: 90





	Smile?

"You have a pretty smile."

Gladion stops petting Lycanroc when he hears the voice.

He looks over and finds Hau and Decidueye standing a few feet away, a big smile plaster on Hau's face.

"What did you say?"

"You have a pretty smile! I don't think I've seen you smile that big before; you must really love playing with Lycanroc," Hau chirps, his own smile somehow getting even Bigger.

"I--Shut up!" Gladion's face turns bright red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gladion.." Hau's smile falters, "I was trying to be nice..."

Hau starts to walk away and Gladion jumps to his feet.

"Hau you didn't do anything wrong stop being pouty!"


End file.
